The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and do not constitute prior art.
As smart phones have come into wide use, and various applications have appeared due to the smart phone environment, the use of wireless resources is greatly increasing. In particular, always-on type applications, such as an Instant Messaging (IM) service, a Web service, and a Widget service, which always connect with a network in order to receive a push message or a push notification in real time are rapidly increasing. Since the always-on type applications are preparing to receive a push service while maintaining connections with service providers, the inventor(s) has experienced that excessive traffic is caused, and batteries are rapidly exhausted.
A push server according to the related art has adopted a method in which a service provider and a client are not directly connected, and when the service provider maintaining connection with the push server through a daemon constructed in the client transmits a push message or a push notification, the intermediary push server receives and transmits it to the corresponding client.